Wedding day
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Morgan and Hunter are about to marry, someone is haunting them who is it and who can they turn to for help?
1. Prologue

A/N This is my very first attempt at a fic, so if it sucks then ah well, I tried, also I'm not good at writing stories so I might have problems updating it, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, but it also depends on weather school work get in the way but I'll do my best. Witch messages are presented in *'s and thoughts are presented in italics  
  
Prologue  
  
Hunter paced up and down the living room, thinking frantically to himself, for this was to be the most important night of his life. Finally all the danger was over and he and his girlfriend Morgan Rowlands can settle down. A ago year today on her 18th birthday Hunter asked Morgan to move in with him, much to her mother's dismay, and now tonight he was going to take their relationship further. Morgan entered the room with a big smile on her face, Goddess she looks beautiful Hunter thought, Morgan wore a beautiful red dress that her sister Mary K helped her pick out, because tonight Hunter was going to take her out for a romantic meal to celebrate her 19th birthday and the year that they've been living together. Hunter wore a freshly press Tuxedo he had rented and as she walked over to him, he took her by the hand and walked her out to their car and drove off to the restaurant. About half and hour later they were seated in a quaint little Italian restaurant where the prices were not exactly modest. "You know Hunter," Morgan began, "you didn't have to do this, I would have been just as happy with a few rented movies and a diet coke" Hunter smiled that's my Morgan he thought "Well it's a very special day Morgan and so I wanted to make it extra special for you" Goddess, Hunter is so sweet he is so beautiful Just then the waiter walked over and looked at the couple expectantly "What are you eating Hunter," Morgan asked "I think I'm going for a lasagne" "I'll tell you what that sounds good, err. two lasagne's please waiter" "Would you like any starters or deserts to go with that?" the waiter asked "No starters just a desert, a large Chocolate gateau between us please" Hunter told the waiter. The waiter walked off to take their order to the kitchen "Oh crap!" Hunter cried, "I forgot to say no cream with the gateau! Will you excuse me for a minute Morgan?" "Sure" Hunter got up out of his seat and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned, with a large smile, "What's the matter with you?" laughed Morgan "Oh nothing, its just.damn your beautiful" Morgan's face went bright red. About fifteen minutes later their lasagne arrived and they tucked into it whilst enjoying close conversation and laughter. When they had finished their lasagne the waiter came and took their dirty dishes away and brought out their chocolate gateau and it was a very generous sized gateau to say the least. They both grabbed a spoon and took a few bites into it and then when they had both nearly reached the middle Morgan saw something glistening in the chocolate, she met looks with Hunter who only smiled at her so she pulls it out, and what she found was the biggest diamond white-gold ring she had ever seen. "Hunter," Morgan said trying to fumble her words over her astonishment, "Hunter, this is a ring?" Hunter just laughed at Morgan who was still dumbfounded. Hunter got up off his chair and got down on one knee, Morgan's eyes started to sparkle and glisten as tears began to roll down her cheek, "Morgan, I love you so much, you are my mùirn beatha dàn, my soul mate, and I want us to be together forever, will you marry me?" Morgan burst into tears "Yes!" she cried. Then everyone nearby in the restaurant started clapping at the happy couple Hunter stood up and hugged and kissed his fiancée. 


	2. Shopping

A/N thanks for the great reviews guys! I really appreciate it! As I said I'm not a brilliant writer but I try, so I did notice a few mistakes in the prologue but ah well! I also start back at school tomorrow unfortunately so if I'm slow at updating I'm really sorry! Anyway I only started this fic yesterday I just decided it should be about their wedding, I didn't no what to do about it but I just did! I only thought up a good plot line this morning so if you hate it - tough! LOL! Anyways (again) enjoy!  
  
Chapter one: Shopping  
  
(Seven months later)  
  
Morgan had driven over to Bree's house earlier that morning to go wedding planning and wedding shopping. She had decided to ask Bree to be her maid of honour, and of course Bree accepted. "Oh Morgan that dress looks so gorgeous on you" Bree told Morgan who had just walked out of the changing room to show her about the fifth dress she had tried on. "Bree, you've say that to every dress I try on, you're just confusing me now!" moaned Morgan "Well I am the maid of honour aren't I," smiled Bree "you should learn to trust my instincts" "Well I'm the bride," smiled Morgan "and I'm beginning to think that you are more excited about my wedding than I am!" Bree laughed then her expression changed and tears started gathering in the corners of her eye "Well its just I can't believe your getting married, Morgan, and before me!" Morgan put on her best fake shock - face she could "And what is that supposed to mean Bree?" she said after suddenly bursting out laughing, Bree joined in with the laugher which lasted for about three minutes. When it finally stopped Bree's face became serious and looked Morgan up and down and finally said "Actually Morgan I think I prefer the second dress you tried on its really beautiful and suits you so well, and besides the maid of honour dress and the bridesmaids dresses that go with are to die for! Hey do you know who are going to be your bridesmaids?" Morgan thought for a while "Well you of course are my maid of honour and I was thinking that Mary K and Alisa could be my bridesmaids, oh and also Alwyn Hunters sister, she's coming for the wedding and I promised Hunter that she could be." That left the pair silent as they were both admiring the dress again "So." Morgan started, still checking the dress over "the second one huh?" "Yup" Bree confirmed "Okay I'm just gonna try that one on again then" Morgan replied as she walked back into the very limited spaced changing room. "I'll just be over here looking at the tiaras." Bree shouted back. Bree couldn't help noticing how beautiful they all were, I wish I was getting married Bree thought to herself, and then, as if Morgan had read her thoughts "How's thing going with you and Robbie?" Morgan asked from inside the changing cubical God it's so creepy when she does that Bree shuddered, Bree and Morgan had been best friends for years apart from when they had a little spat which lasted a few months, all over Cal, Morgan's first boyfriend who was in fact evil or may not have been - whatever! The whole thing baffled Bree now all she cared about was that her and her friends were safe again. But even though they had been involved with Wicca since they sixteen it still creeped Bree out that Morgan had powers and she didn't, not that she was jealous. "We're fine thanks" Bree replied we've been living together for a year and still no rock though Bree sulked "Okay! What do you think?" said Morgan, swiping the cubical curtain aside, revealing her to be in a Beautiful Cream coloured, medieval styled gown "I think this is the one" Morgan said "Yeah, its gorgeous " Bree agreed! 


	3. Alwyn

A/N I noticed that the bloody italics don't work! So if I confused you before with the whole thoughts thing, I'm sorry but now they will be representing in these symbols ~ witch messages will still be in *'s. Okay Hunters sister Alwyn appears in this chapter and I really have no idea what she looks like so I'm making it up. I'm on a roll now so I'm putting up the next 2 chapters! So here goes.  
  
Chapter 2: Alwyn  
  
Morgan went back to Bree's that evening, both of them talked for hours until Morgan realised what time it was and decided to go home. Bree had agreed to keep the dresses at her house, away from Hunter being able to stumble across it.  
  
It was about seven thirty when Morgan had arrived home, "Hunter?" Morgan shouted through the house upon crossing the threshold, checking to see if her fiancée was at home, and indeed he was "I'm in the kitchen, Love" Hunter called back. Morgan went to hang her coat up and noticed somebody's coat hanging there, a female somebody. Morgan walked into the kitchen to find Hunter drinking tea with a woman; she looked about Morgan's age maybe a bit younger. "Morgan, love, this is Alwyn, my little sister" Hunter said proudly ~ of course she is ~ Morgan thought feeling a bit stupid for suspecting anything ~ she resembles Hunter a lot with the deep green eye's and her white-blonde hair, although she is a lot shorter than Hunter ~. "Hallo Morgan, I've been hearing a lot about you." Alwyn smiled, Morgan could only smile and be polite back, after all she was her future sister - in - law. "Hi Alwyn, nice to finally meet you," Morgan replied back as the pair shook hands "what exactly has Hunter been saying about me, good things I hope" Morgan laughed nervously "Oh this and that, nothing to worry about" Alwyn said with a very clear English accent coming through, just like Hunters. "So." Morgan began trying to take the heat off her for a while, knowing it will be focused on her again - and her past, "did you have a nice flight, Alwyn." "Oh I didn't fly over, I don't fly too well, get nerves and let's face it.sick. I came by boat, but it was very all right any way thank you for asking, Morgan" Hunter decide to cut in between "Would you like a cup of tea Morgan, I was going to put another cup on for me and Alwyn. "No thanks Hunter." I said heading to the refrigerator to get myself a can of diet coke, I popped it open and took a long mouth full ~ ah, that hits the spot ~ thought Morgan. Alwyn soon wanted to get back on to the subject of "Morgan" "Hunter's been telling me of your great powers, he told me that you could do a lot of great things, before you were even initiated, and now that you are your powers alone are greater than the powers from three whole covens of witches put together!" Morgan shifted uncomfortably and took another long drink from her coke. "Maybe you will see a demonstration in Saturday nights circle with Kithic," Hunter cut in noticing how uncomfortable she was about Alwyn continuously going on about her powers "Anyway," he continued "you must be exhausted from your long journey would you like me to take your bags up and set you up in the guest room?" he asked. Alwyn looked at her watch, eight forty five it read. "Yes I guess you're right, I am extremely tired." Alwyn said before breaking out in a yawn, Hunter picked up her luggage and started up the stairs, "Nice meeting you Morgan" Alwyn said, Morgan nodded "You too" she said. Alwyn Left the room and followed Hunter up the stairs leaving Morgan alone in the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Hunter had come downstairs and found Morgan watching "Friends" on the television, normally she would be laughing along to the punch lines but she was obviously in no mood for it. "I'm sorry about Alwyn, Love, she maybe small but she has a big mouth, she was just excited about your powers and she doesn't know when to shut up, but she means no harm." Hunter told Morgan as he dropped onto the couch besides Morgan, and brushed his fingers through his white-blonde hair. "I'm okay Hunter," Morgan said, but she then broke into a smile, "actually Hunter, there's one thing you could do for me" she got up and switched off the TV grabbed Hunters hand and led him upstairs. 


	4. Dreams

A/N the dream is represented in the hash mark - #. Thanks for any reviews I get, like I said the more I get the quicker I'll update! Because I do get quite a lot of homework to do.  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
# "Thank you Goddess for this beautiful day" I said. Hunter and I were talking and having a nice time under the sun in a huge poppy field. We were wearing our wedding garments, and suddenly I knew, not quite sure how, but I was pregnant, and I smiled! "The Goddess has blessed us," Morgan said jumping up "Moira?" Hunter asked. I nodded. Hunter Jumped up too, and we started Kissing, "Morgan, the news of our daughter is wonderful!" Hunter said proudly. And then he kissed me again. This time when we opened our eyes, Hunters eyes were no longer there, instead they were a golden colour # I jolted upright in my bed and screamed, which instantly woke up Hunter and sent Alwyn running through into our room. "What, Love, what's wrong?" Morgan didn't know what to say, she couldn't lie to him or not tell him something, and Hunter knew that her dreams were often visions, especially the bad ones. But what if this wasn't a vision though what if it was just a bad dream, I mean it's not the first bad dream she's had like this. Morgan's hair was matted to her head and she was drenched in sweat. "I don't know" it was all Morgan could say; she didn't know what to say. "Alwyn, put the kettle on and make a cup of tea please," Hunter told her, Alwyn instantly did as she was told. "Hunter, I think I'm pregnant." Morgan finally managed to get out. "Goddess Morgan! That's wonderful! But how do you know this?" He asked Morgan, "I had a dream, and then I just knew, I'm pregnant" They just sat there in bed staring at each other for a while, then Alwyn came in Holding a tray with a teapot, cups and a couple of biscuits. *What's going on?* Alwyn messaged to Hunter *We're not quite sure yet Alwyn* Hunter replied Alwyn knew she wasn't going to be much help just standing there watching them, it obviously wouldn't be something they could tell her yet "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Alwyn said closing the door behind her. Tears formed in the corners of Morgan's eyes "Morgan, Love I know it's late but you've got to tell me what happened in you dream" Morgan told him what happened, but stopped when it came to the bit where she looked back into his eyes but in their place weren't his eyes. They were Cal's. Morgan still didn't know weather to tell Hunter about that, she knew how he felt about his dead half brother, who had tried to kill his fiancée but then again, she also remembered what happened in the past when she kept things from Hunter, he could help her, But it also might not mean anything. "Well when we finished kissing." Morgan started, not sure weather to continue "Morgan, you've got to tell me" "okay," Morgan continued "I looked into your eyes, but they weren't your own." She quickly said. "Well who's were they?" Hunter asked expectantly, Morgan really didn't want to tell him this, but it killed her not to "Morgan? Please love, I can help you figure this out." Morgan burst into tears; Hunter held his fiancée and comforted her. "Okay, Morgan, you don't have to tell me, its just it might help if you do, I just want you to know that I am here for you." Morgan continued crying. Hunter got up "I'm going to the bathroom" he said, as he opened the door and was about to walk through "They were Cal's eyes" she said crying even more. Hunter could only look at her, "What?" he asked, "They were Cal's eyes." Morgan repeated. Hunter clenched his fists and carried on walking out of the door. 


	5. Knowing For Sure

A/N well I'm on a roll tonight, managed to get on to chapter 4! LOL. Well what do you guys think so far? I hope u like it coz I actually think, for my first fic, it's going quite well!  
  
Chapter 4: Knowing for sure  
  
Hunter grabbed his coat, and headed for the front door, Morgan ran down the stairs after him "Hunter, please" Morgan pleaded "Lets just talk about this, please, I know your upset, but I am too." "I am not upset" Morgan looked at him for a second "Oh yeah?" she started "then why are you going out in your pyjamas and a coat?" Morgan asked. Hunter looked down feeling like a fool. He slammed the door shut, and brushed his fingers back through his hair. Morgan went in to hug him, after ten seconds, he began to hug her back. "You know what he did to us Morgan, to you" Hunter said regaining his control, "You know how I feel about him." Morgan remembered only too well. "That's ancient history now" Morgan said trying to comfort her fiancée. "Lets leave it for now and get some sleep, its 3 am" "Morgan, we can't leave it, your dream included your pregnancy, which you feel is true, this whole Cal thing is true too, they were in the same dream." Morgan noticed the way Hunter spat Cal's name. Morgan thought for a while, we don't know of anything yet," Morgan began "We'll get some sleep now and work it all out in the morning." "Okay, Love." Hunter said. "And Hunter, can we not tell anybody about me yet," Hunter just looked at her, "please?" she asked "I just don't want anybody to know, until we're sure." Hunter smiled at the love of his life "I promise" he said, they then joined hands and walked upstairs into their bedroom.  
  
It was gone midday when Morgan woke, Hunter was already up and wasn't in bed. He had left her a note on his pillow, which read.  
  
Dearest Morgan,  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going out, I just didn't want to wake you, I have gone to the airport to pick up Skye; she rang this morning saying that she was arriving. Alwyn has gone to Practical Magick to get some items for tonight's circle. I'm sorry about last night, I will make it up to you later. Bree rang for you, and I told her you will ring her back when you wake up, Your Mother rang for you too. I'll see you later Love  
From Hunter xxx  
  
~God, he even wrote with an English accent~ Morgan thought to herself. She somehow managed to drag herself out of bed, and take a shower.  
  
A little while later she decided to find out for sure if she was pregnant, so she plucked up the courage to drive to the Chemists to buy a test.  
  
When she got home she didn't dare do it by herself, so she gave Bree a ring. When Bree arrived ten minutes later Morgan told her everything, - the dream, the pregnancy and about Cal's eye appearing on Hunter.  
  
"Read the Instructions to me Bree" Morgan called from inside the bathroom, Bree was sat outside the door, she skimmed through them and called back to her "Basically its saying, Pee on the stick, which by the way.eww!" "Not helping Bree, what else does it say?" "Err. wait three minutes for the results, if the indicator turns green, no sprog, and if it turns blue, congratulations, your pregnant." Morgan followed Bree's simple but freakish instructions and waited for three minutes which by the way, seemed forever! "Bree?" Morgan asked through the door "yup" she called back, "what was the Blue one again?" Morgan asked "Oh my God!" Bree yelled, Morgan came out of the bathroom, and Bree threw her arms around her, "Congratulations, Your gonna have a little baby! Morgan what's the matter?" Morgan looked like she was going to be sick, and became very pale "Are you okay Morgan?" "I don't feel too good" Morgan responded, and then suddenly Morgan collapsed on the floor. 


	6. Circle

A/N Please keep your reviews coming in! I think this is going to be the longest chapter yet! LOL!  
  
Chapter 5: Circle  
  
"Morgan? Morgan, are you okay Love?" Morgan's eye fluttered open and she saw four pairs of eyes staring down on her, Hunters being the first she noticed, then Bree's, Alwyn's and Skye's. Morgan's hand reached, hinting for Hunter to help her up. When she was back on her feet, she soon wished she was back on the floor, "Whoa, I don't feel so good. I need to lie down.now!" Bree and Hunter helped her into the bedroom and got her lying on the bed. "Is she okay?" Alwyn asked Hunter, "I think she's going to be fine, I just think she needs a lie down, a glass of water and a couple of aspirin" Hunter replied Alwyn went downstairs to fetch her the water and aspirin for Morgan. "Bree told us what happened" Skye said "Congratulations" "Welcome back Skye" Morgan said smiling. Alwyn come back upstairs carrying the glass of water and handed it to Morgan, then she handed her two small pills, Morgan took them then looked at the glass before finishing the rest of the water. "Bree, we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about Morgan just yet, not even Robbie, not until Morgan decides she wants people to know." Hunter said and he took Morgan's hand "You can tell Robbie Bree, just please keep it to yourselves for now." Morgan added to Hunter's statement. "Okay I promise, I better be off now anyway, Robbie will be home from work soon and we're going for a meal before the circle tonight" Bree told them, Hunter made a move to get up and see her to the door, "Oh its okay Hunter, stay here with Morgan, I'll see myself out" "I'll tell you what," Skye suggested "Alwyn and I are going to make snacks and sandwiches, for after the circle" Skye could tell that Hunter and Morgan wanted to be alone and she also messaged to Alwyn to come along too. "That's a good idea," Alwyn agreed after receiving Skye's message, "I'm always starving after a circle!" They both left the room leaving the madly in love couple alone.  
  
About three hours later, people started to arrive, and Hunter began introducing Alwyn to the rest of Kithic. "Where's Morgan?" Robbie asked Hunter, ~Bree had obviously not told him yet~ Hunter observed, "She's up in bed, she was feeling a bit queasy earlier, she'll be down in time for the circle" Hunter replied. Not long after everyone had arrived Morgan came downstairs, and had made an obvious attempt to tidy herself up, she had put on a dash of make - up, and tied her long hair back into an elastic. "Good evening, future Mrs Niall" Robbie told Morgan in attempt to cheer her up, "Hello Robbie" Morgan replied with a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked "Not too good, it's a lot to take in," she started not realising that Bree hadn't in fact told him her news "you know being pregnant and everything." "What?" Robbie cried, "You didn't know?" Morgan asked, "I thought Bree would have told you" "No! But Morgan that's great news!" Robbie cried again being a bit too loud "Sssshh!" Morgan scolded "Its too early to let people know yet, only you, Bree, Alwyn, Skye and of course Hunter know, please don't tell anyone" "Cross my heart" Robbie replied. "Okay everybody!" Hunter called "Can we all make our way to the circle room?"  
  
A short while later everybody had made a circle and Hunter purified it with salt as he closed it behind him. "Okay in today's circle we are going to draw power up from the earth to find more strength." Hunter announced "let's start our breathing exercises and draw the earths power, and then we will go round the circle and say why we would like more strength" After five minutes the circle was ready to share their wishes for strength. "I want strength to help combat my fears!" cried Alisa "I want strength to help me give a good impression in my Job interview" cried Matt Adler "I want strength to banish all evil" Cried Bree remembering what I had told her about my dream "I want strength to fight away my problems" Raven cried. A few more people mentioned other reasons for strengths then it came to Morgan, she had no Idea what to say. But from out of nowhere a voice spoke up from inside her, "Goddess! Give me strength to help me through this special time, with Hunter and with my unborn daughter!" something happened in Hunter too. "Goddess! Give me strength help me to protect my family!" without any warning both of them collapsed on the floor. "Now that's more like the Morgan we used to know! Always with the attention seeking!" Raven said sarcastically. "Skye are they alright?" Bree asked. "Is Morgan pregnant?" Alisa asked Skye, Skye sent a witch message to Alwyn *deal with this lot while I figure out what happened here* "Okay," Alwyn began "Yes Morgan is pregnant but she doesn't want people to make a big deal about it that's why she didn't tell you. Just please give us a minute while we figure out what's going on" A few moments later the pair came round, "Explain" Skye said sternly looking from Morgan to Hunter. "I don't know" Hunter said dazed "It's like we melded our minds and all we could think about was each other and what's being going on recently." Morgan said still dazed "I've read about that!" Alwyn spoke up, excited because for once she knew an answer that the "super witches" didn't "It was in a book called "Health and Witches" it's when powerful witches are experiencing a very emotional time, as in lots of combined emotions they don't know how to feel at one time, when they're in a circle these emotions just kind of build up, so much so that they would start showing these emotions in the circle, but I'm guessing because of how powerful Morgan's is, it sent them both unconscious." Everyone just looked at Alwyn taking in what she just said, because she just rambled. Skye eventually looked up and said "Yes, of course! I read that book two! The only cure for that is to find what is causing all these emotions and deal with them one at a time. With all the things your both going through at the minute you just haven't had time to deal with them all yet" Skye carefully explained. "I think its time that we should all go" Sharon said. When the coven had all said their good byes and left, it was just Hunter, Morgan, Skye and Alwyn. "I think you two should just get some rest and start to deal with this in the morning" Alwyn suggested. It was late and so the foursome headed into their beds, it wasn't long before they we're all asleep. 


	7. The Morning After

A/N Keep reviewing, I think I'm updating pretty fast for you all! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I've made or will make, its just I'm typing really, really fast so fast my fingers are hurting slightly LOL!  
  
Chapter 6: The morning after.  
  
It was really late in the afternoon before Morgan nor Hunter awoke, both of their energy was sapped from the circle the night before. For about ten minutes they both lay awake in bed, making no attempt to getting up or communicating with one another, until Morgan spoke, "Hunter, I think we've got to do something about this, I know I've only had one dream, but I still think it means something, otherwise I wouldn't have had the dream." Hunter remained silent still in thought, and then he sat up and turned to look at his future wife. "I think you may be right, we've got to find up what Cal's up to if it is him at all." He paused as they both remember what happened the last time she started having dreams about Cal, it wasn't him at all, it was his evil mother, Selene Beltower trying to kill Morgan "Hunter, everybody knows about Moira now, don't they?" Hunter gave Morgan a sympathetic look, "Yes, love, they do," Morgan turned and got out of bed and reached for the telephone. "What are you doing?" "I'm ringing my family inviting them round for dinner tonight, if everyone else knows now, I think we should tell them first before they hear it from some random person." "Good idea," Hunter said he got up to get washed and dressed. Morgan hung up the phone and looked at the time, it read two pm great she had three hours till her family arrived for dinner, ~Goddess what am I gonna say to then?~ Morgan fretted ~Goddess what are we going to cook them?~ She then ran into the bathroom because just the mere thought of food made her feel sick. Good timing as well Hunter was just coming out as soon as she ran in. Hunter calmly walked downstairs to see where Alwyn and Skye were; they were both watching a movie in the living room, he dropped himself down on an armchair, "Ah! Good morning Dear Brother," Alwyn mocked, "How are you feeling?" Skye asked him "Got to admit it, feeling extremely rough, it took a huge effort just to get up out of bed," Hunter gave his cousin and his sister a weak smile, "If you're weak think how Morgan's feeling, it took a lot more out of her than it did you, she is after all a stronger witch than you." Skye said, "She looked fine to me when she was running into the bathroom" Hunter laughed, after that the group remained silent, as they watched the movie. Morgan really wasn't feeling any better than Hunter was at all, she was still extremely rough from last night, well add pregnancy symptoms to that! She came down the stairs to see Hunter, Skye and Alwyn watching some sort of English movie with Hugh Grant starring. She noticed how Hunter was finding it extremely boring but had no energy to do anything about it. Skye was the first to notice her entering the room, "How are you feeling, Morgan?" Skye asked, noticing how pale she was, "Is there a remedy for pregnancy symptoms?" "Actually there is, would you like me to mix you one up?" "Please, add pregnancy symptoms to how Hunters feeling then you get me" Morgan moaned weekly as she and Skye traded places, the couch for Morgan and the kitchen for Skye. "Hunter, you better get feeling better soon, or perk yourself up, my family are coming for dinner at five, and its nearly three now" Skye who had heard from the kitchen was kind enough to offer to make dinner for them all as she could obviously see that Morgan and Hunter could do no such thing, she called Alwyn to finish making the herbal remedy, who also found one that could help Morgan and Hunter regain their strength, which downside, would ware off after a couple of hours, as it wasn't strong enough, but it will do for the dinner meeting with Morgan's family. 


	8. Telling the Parents

A/N Okay, I am going a lot faster than I thought I would LOL! I thought I would just mention that I'm from the UK so if I don't sound American from some words I say, that's why!  
  
Chapter 7: Telling the Family  
  
After Hunter and Morgan took the remedies, they felt a whole lot better. But Morgan is still fretting, any minute her family would be here, Her sister Mary K, Her Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula Steen, and most importantly her Parents, who she dreaded the most, she had no idea how to tell them, I mean - they flipped when she told them she was moving in with Hunter, but when she told them they were engaged, that wasn't so bad, but now that she was pregnant! Its gonna be bad! She sensed her family pulling up the drive; somehow they had all managed to fit into one car "Crap! They're all here!" Hunter put his arms around Morgan "Its going to be alright love, I'm going to be right here with you the whole time" the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Alwyn cried as she ran through the hall, "Is she always this perky?" Morgan laughed "Pretty much" Hunter said. "Hallo Mr and Mrs Rowlands," they she noticed three other people there two a girl around 16 years old and two older women "and others!" she continued, still using a huge but freaky smile "Please come in!" "I'm sorry dear," Mary Grace (Morgan's Mother) said "but who are you?" "Oh I'm sorry! My names Alwyn! I'm Hunters little sister! I'll take your coats for you!" They all filed in and handed Alwyn their coats and thanked her. "Hmm. something smells good" Sean (Morgan's Father) complimented "That would be our cousin Skye's great cooking! Alwyn cried, Alwyn wanted to make a really good impression on Morgan's family, she even set the table, using napkins, champagne glasses posh match plates - the works. Skye came in and introduced herself and told them that Morgan was upstairs getting herself ready. "Hallo Mrs Rowlands, Mr Rowlands" Hunter nodded "Oh please Hunter you can call me Mary Grace now, you're nearly part of our family," Mary Grace said, inspecting the house "we should come visit more often, you've keep the place nice" "Thank you Mrs Row. Mary Grace" Hunter said. After about a minute or so of small talk, Morgan came the stairs, wearing flattering black hipsters and a 3 ¼ length sleeve red v-neck, and her hair was let down. *Goddess you look beautiful, you're glowing* Hunter messaged to Morgan, Morgan blushed a little. "Hi Mom, Dad" Morgan said hugging each one of them "Hey Mary K" "Yo, sis" Mary K replied "Aunt Eileen" Morgan Smiled hugging her favourite Aunt "and Paula, hi" She said as she walked over to hug her aunt Eileen's girlfriend. Skye walked in saying, "Okay people, dinners nearly done. Shortly after, everybody was seated in the dining room ready for an English roast chicken dinner, Skye came in with steaming platters with peas, carrots, potato and other vegetables, of course the chicken was included! "Man, have I missed this!" Alwyn said "I no," Hunter agreed, "its seemed forever since I've had a traditional English meal!" everybody tucked into their meal and began eating up, all except Morgan who didn't really have much. "What's wrong Morgan?" her mother asked "aren't you hungry?" Morgan who seemed miles away eventually replied with "OH, its not that, I just had a huge breakfast that's all." That was a big lie she hadn't even had breakfast. *Its not the food Skye don't worry, the foods great* Morgan messaged to Skye, who messaged back *Its ok Morgan, its because your pregnant* Morgan and Skye shared a quick smile across the table. When everybody finished their meals and thanked Skye, they made their way into the living room, to watch of bit of TV together while Skye and Alwyn washed the dishes, wanting to stay out of the way, of the "danger zone". "So Morgan, what is it you wanted to tell us?" "Huh?" Morgan asked, felling a bit dazed because the remedy was slightly wearing off "You said over the phone you had some news for us," Mary K read Morgan's face, and instantly knew what was coming, "I think I'm gonna help with the dishes" She cried running out the room ~Great~ Morgan thought, ~one less person to back me up~ "Okay," Morgan began, "you're not going to like it but here goes." Her mother was trying to read Morgan just as Mary K did, but she couldn't figure it out, her daughter was obviously distressed and anxious, so she obviously won't like what she was about to hear. Hunter took hold of Morgan's hand weakly, she felt that his remedy was wearing off too, but the fact he took hold of her hand helped Morgan, and boosted her confidence a little. "I'm pregnant," Morgan, announced Morgan's parents remained blank trying to take what they had just been told on board. "Your.what?" Her mother asked "pregnant" Morgan repeated. Hunter squeezed Morgan's hand a bit tighter for more support. "Okay" her mother finally said, ~okay? Just okay? She's sick isn't she?~ Morgan thought sarcastically "What do you mean - Okay? I thought you were gonna yell the house down or something" "Yeah me too," Her father agreed, "Morgan you're 19 years old, your working in a occult store, and you practise wicca in your house with your fiancée, You live your own life now Morgan." Her mother replied, not happy with what she said but it was the truth. "You see Morgan," her father continued on for her mother "We've learnt from the past, the more we told you not to do something in your new life, the further we pushed you away, we're just protecting you Morgan, that's all, but we also have to realise that you not our little girl anymore, you're a grown mature young woman, and its time for you to accept you own responsibilities now." "Congratulations Morgan" Her mother said going to hug her daughter The two men stood up and shook hands "Congratulations, Son" Sean said proudly. 


	9. Cal

A/N please keep reviewing, I haven't gotten many so far, and I'm trying really hard to get this done, if have any hints, mail me, I was thinking of writing a sequel or just another story, but like before the more reviews I get the more I will do. Yet again dreams are represented in these #.  
  
Chapter 8: Cal  
  
After Morgan's Family had left, she and Hunter were left in bewilderment; they had not expected that at all! They both thought her mother would scream the house down, even Mary K did, that's why she did a runner into the kitchen! But whatever it was, Hunter and Morgan were grateful, they eventually accepted Hunter to the family, and Morgan was stunned when her dad called him - son! It was gone 10 pm when they'd left, and they were exhausted, so they went straight up to bed. Skye and Alwyn had gone out for a drink to catch up. Hunter and Morgan lay in bed huddled together Morgan sense that Hunter was asleep, but Morgan could never get to sleep as quick as Hunter could, he would fall asleep almost after he hit the pillow, she however did not, it often took her hours to sleep. But tonight it didn't take her long; she was pulled into a deep sleep.  
  
# Morgan was back in the meadow of poppies again, the sun raining down on her back she wasn't comfortable here, but she carried on walking through the meadow and reached a little brook with a willow tree looming over it, attached to one of the stronger branches of the tree was a rope swing, on which, Hunter was sitting. He smiled at her and she smiled lovingly back. He ran towards her, and when they met, they joined their lips in a passionate kiss. She was scared to open her eyes in fear that it was Cal who stared back at her, but it wasn't, Morgan smiled "Its still you!" she said happily to Hunter. "Of course it is, I'll never leave you Morgan, and I love you." Hunters face began to twist in agony, they both looked down and his left side was bleeding and he was loosing a lot of blood, Morgan screamed, and her love crumpled on the floor in a lifeless heap, "NOOO!" she screamed, and she went down to try to heal him, but he was gone, he was dead. She started sobbing, her heart ached with grief, a pain she could not stand, would not stand. She stood up to go find help, but as soon as she stood, her eyes locked with a pair of golden coloured eyes, the eyes she hated most in the world - Cal's eyes, she then saw the rest of him, part of her still loved him, but she hated him with a passion, he was holding an athame, her birth mother Maeve Riodan's athame covered in Hunter's blood "Hello, my love," He said with a cocky smile, casting the athame to the side, "I've been expecting you" "You, you evil bastard. You killed hunter how dare you! I evil bastard! I hate you! Get away from me!" "Morgan, don't you love me? I am your soul mate; you are my mùirn beatha dàn. We belong together." "No!" Morgan spat at her evil ex-boyfriend and Hunters half brother, "How could you do something like that and expect to get away with it, and then tell me you love with me and I should be in love with you! You're sick Cal Blaire, you know that! You're one sick bastard! I hate you!" She turned away from him not wanting to look at him for all the heart ache he's caused her in the past, Cal just walked up to her from behind and rested his hands on her shoulders, "it is inevitable" he whispered in her ear, "we will soon be together my love." Morgan shook his hands off her and looked at him in disgust "I am not your love, I never will be!" He just smiled and walked away, fading into the background, Morgan stood there alone, "Why are you doing this to me!" she screamed she then rushed to the ground where Hunter Lay, she gathered him into her arms, but he just faded away, "Hunter!" Morgan sobbed#  
  
"Wake up love, wake up" Morgan opened her eyes to find Hunter looking down on her, "You were screaming in you sleep, something's wrong," he said softly "what's wrong?" Morgan looked around her environment, she saw Alwyn and Skye in their too, she must have woken them when she screamed, she thought to herself, she looked at the clock, it was 10:30 am, she looked back at Hunter, "Cal," she muttered, Morgan knew that her love was now burning with rage inside, he despised him just as much as she did, maybe in someway he hated him even more than she. Alwyn and Skye looked sympathetically at her, "I'll go make some tea" Alwyn offered, she kind of knew what to do by know, it was becoming an ongoing thing, they had all realised that Cal was haunting them, how or why they didn't know but they were going to do what it took to set things straight, it was the only way, they could feel better and get their lives back on track again. 


	10. Hello Mummy Dearest

A/N well this is going to be an interesting chapter where everything will be revealed! I've just started the 15th instalment of the sweep series "Night's Child" so from my story, none of this can be possible, but who cares it's only a fic! I do recommend Nights Child, highly for you all to read, I was crying within the first 20 pages! Its brilliant so far!  
  
Chapter 9: "Hello Mummy Dearest"  
  
It was about 11pm and Hunter and Morgan were sat on the couch talking to each other, mainly because Morgan didn't really want to go to bed after last nights dream. Alwyn and Skye we're already upstairs and fast asleep Morgan sensed, and she and Hunter were about to head up as well, but they sensed something out of place "Hunter do you feel that?" Morgan asked shaking, she and Hunter "Yes, it just feels like a strange chill," Hunter answered to Morgan's question "but its getting stronger," they both looked around the room looking for anything out of place, and then suddenly, from nowhere a big whoosh sounded through the entire house, which surprisingly didn't stir Skye and Alwyn, an then a huge vortex appeared in the middle of the living room, and it soon disappeared leaving a teenage girl about 14-15 years old, standing their looking a bit flushed, "Woah! That was some ride," the girl said with a strong Irish accent Hunter stood up to protect Morgan and their unborn daughter, "Who are you?" Hunter spoke clearly, the girl just laughed, "Don't worry Hunter, I won't hurt you, or Morgan or the kid, I wouldn't dream about it, Boy you two look different, its so funny to see you as teenagers!" Morgan looked at the girl in bewilderment, "Whats your name?" Morgan asked "And where did you come form?" Hunter added "I knew you'd ask a lot of questions," Hunter gave the girl a look "Well did you just expect us to welcome you with open arms," "No."the girl started "but if you knew who I was, you would!" she laughed. Morgan never took her eyes off the girl, she had already gone through so much in the past, and just when she thought it was gone and she could settle down with Hunter and her child, and then all this goes and ruins it for them, "Okay. this is going to take a lot of explaining, I think you'd better sit down" the girl said, Morgan sat but she was tensed up ready to protect her self and Hunter wasn't sure weather he should sit or stand, but he decided to sit. Morgan checked the girl out; she had shoulder length dark brown hair with light brown highlights, she had familiar icy green eyes and a "strong" nose, Morgan couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about this girl. Morgan was just too weak to really think about it. "Okay, I'm from the future, I've come to help, I can't really tell you my name because, well I just can't otherwise the future might be ruined, but you'll know it soon enough in the future," "But haven't you come here to change the future anyway?" Hunter asked, "Yes but we'll get to that in a bit!" she told him, quickly changing glances to Morgan "Have you had any bad dreams yet, with Cal in them?" "Y-yes" Morgan said shaky still, "Oh thank the Goddess, I thought I might not have come to the right time." "Well how far in the future are you from?" Hunter gently asked "Err. lets see. its 2004 now right? In 16 years from now, and I'm 15 now, I'm from the year 2020" "Can you please tell us what's going on," Morgan asked the girl, "Well okay, but since I can't tell you my real name I'll call myself something for you to call me now," The young Irish girl said "I'll tell you what, just call me Mauve" she winked soon Morgan and Hunter both relaxed, they began to feel a strong bond to her an knew they could trust her. "Okay lets start with the basics," the so - called Maeve said, "Your dreams were visions, Morgan, Cal is back well, sort of" Hunter clenched his fists and Morgan shivered just the mention of Cal's name got to them both, "Maeve" continued "He figured out how get his spirit to take over somebody, share their body and eventually push the soul out of the someone's body," "Hunter" Morgan quietly murmured to herself, but the girl heard her "Exactly, He takes over you, it's only small dream-like visions you're picking up on, Morgan, but if you only knew half of it, you'd have been able to stop him, now that's why I'm here," Morgan retold they story in her head to try and make sense of it all, and decided to put the few missing pieces in place, "If Cal had really taken over Hunter and pushed out his soul, I would know, its his soul that I love, with it gone, I would no its not Hunter" "Maeve" knew she'd have to explain this part no matter how much it would hurt them. "You'll know only too well, you see Cal was really clever, he doesn't completely take over yet, he gradually does it, but Hunter's soul remained in his body, you were getting married and as you were about to be proclaimed Man and wife, Cal spirit pushed Hunters out and Cal was then you Hunter, Morgan knew you weren't the same person, but you got married, and moved to Ireland, that's what Cal wanted all along, to marry you, he still keep going on about how much he love's you and that you're his mùirn beatha dàn etc" Morgan shuddered and thought back to the Dream she had the previous night. "He was very manipulative, and for some reason, most likely a magickal one, he forced you to stay with him, he put spell, after spell, after spell, on you, he just desperately wanted you Morgan," that was it for Hunter he was seriously pissed, "Then if this true," Morgan said, "Why would future me send you," the girl just smiled and taped her nose with her finger, just then Morgan had a thought - Icy green eyes, Strong nose! ~Oh my Goddess!~ Morgan thought to herself. Morgan's eyes widened "Moira?" she said "Crap!" the girl said, "I knew I wasn't going to keep this up for long!" Hunter still didn't know who the girl was "Hunter, this is our daughter." Morgan spelled it out for him, Hunter tried to cover up the shocked emotion on his face and tried to remain calm, but it didn't work, "Oh Goddess!" he cried Both Hunter and Morgan got up and hugged their future daughter. Morgan had one final question in mind "How can we stop him?" 


	11. Taking Over

A/N Please keep reviewing  
  
Chapter 10: Taking over.  
  
Moira didn't know how to stop him; she just came to warn them what was going to happen. "Dad," Moira said, unsure weather she should bring this up, "Its nice to meet you," Hunter got confused, Moira saw his look and filled him in "Well I knew you, and saw you everyday, but its just that is wasn't you was it! It was Cal so I never really ever got chance to talk to you, your soul had gone before I was born." Hunter stroked her face "Don't worry," He said gently, "we'll sort it out, Cal isn't going to take me this time around, we'll sort it out so you can live a normal life and all this won't happen," Hunter assured her. "Mum, can I borrow some salt and five candles? " She asked with her Irish accent coming through more than ever, Morgan, led her through into their Circle room, which was basically a small library with a shelf on one side of the room full of Wiccan supplies, Moira made a circle of salt around her, and made a pentagram in the middle she set the candles out, putting one on each point of the star and lit them all one by one, she then sat cross legged on the floor in the middle, her eyes were relaxed and she took in a few deep breaths, Hunter and Morgan watched in fascination at their future daughter, performing a high skilled ritual on her own, ~We must be a powerful family in the future~ Morgan thought Moira began murmuring a spell in Gaelic and then used the future Riordan - Niall family spell, and then spoke a spell to call the vortex that had brought her before "Goddess!" Moira cried and she then called on the elements to create a vortex.  
  
"I call on earth to heed my spell, Air to speed its passage well, Bright a fire should this spell glow, Deep as tide of water flow, My reason here has been and gone, By my will this spell be gone!"  
  
A huge whoosh went round the room and a vortex appeared; Moira turned back to her parents, and smiled "Bye! Catch up with you in the future!" she cried and then she walked through the vortex and it closed behind her.  
  
"Goddess!" Morgan cried, "She was such a powerful witch, and she was so young!" "Sounds like someone else I know" Hunter laughed, Morgan shot him a false "watch - it" look and laughed too, but he didn't respond, he was just totally blank, Morgan clicked her fingers in front of his face "Earth to Hunter!" She said, "Morgan, don't you love me? I am your soul mate; you are my mùirn beatha dàn. We belong together, we will soon be together, it is inevitable," He droned and then crumpled to the floor, Morgan screamed, and Hunter began to regain consciousness, "What happened?" he asked, Morgan knew it was him, so she went down to help him up, "It's beginning" she muttered, "Oh no," Hunter said. "Look Morgan, there's not much time, we've got to stop this, please I must die, that way you and Moira will be safe." Morgan looked at him as if he were insane "No!" Morgan said, "I need you, we can't let him win, there must be another way, if you're gone he'll just use someone else's body and come after me" she looked down at the stomach ".and Moira. We need you Hunter" She told him, she took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach "We're a family," she said sternly, "And no one, nothing, not a soul will take it away from us, there must be another way" she said again this time, she was almost in tears. Hunter took her in his arms and for a good ten minutes they were there holding each, comforting each other, "No Morgan, there is no other way, this is inevitable, we're meant to be together and it will be so" Morgan shook loose of Hunter's grip, except it was no longer Hunter, she could only dimly sense his soul, and it was in pain, ~While Cal does this, it hurts Hunter~ she thought "Go away! We will find another way, we will banish you! I won't let you harm or destroy my family," Hunter's eyes were now becoming the golden colour Cal's used to be. Morgan felt waves of pain eluding from Hunters soul. ~Goddess Help me!~ Morgan thought, but Hunter/Cal soon fell to the ground, Cal was still not strong enough to take over for that long, but he sure weakened Hunter. Hunter struggled to get up, and winced in pain, so Morgan helped him up. Hunter thanked his beloved, "Hunter, this stops, now!" she said fiercely. She marched out of the front and sat in car waiting for Hunter to come join her. When he finally got in the car he looked at Morgan, he had never seen her like this before, but then again, he would be even worse if someone was messing with her, maybe this is the most fierce Morgan could get, maybe she was just saving it. "Where are we going?" Hunter finally asked her, "We're going shopping" she replied. They both didn't say another word for the rest of the journey. 


	12. Power Drain

A/N I have nothing to say that I've not said already! LOL! But I am trying to space the story out, I just hope it works this time! Please keep reviewing  
  
Chapter 11: Power drain  
  
Morgan had never behaved like this, she probably wouldn't have if Moira hadn't come and told them what was actually happening, she'll just be scared, but now she knows he's messing with Hunter, she has to do something. She was not about to loose Hunter, or her daughter.  
  
It was after opening hours and practical magick was closed but Morgan didn't care, Alyce would understand, Morgan muttered a small spell and the door swung open, and Morgan just walked in and searched through all the bookshelves.  
  
Alyce who must have been disturbed by the break in came rushing downstairs and was shocked to see an enraged Morgan going through all of the books and Hunter trying to calm her down. She flicked on the light, Hunter gave her an apologetic look, but Morgan didn't even flinch, she was determined to find an answer, Cal had haunted her before, this time she wanted rid of him for good  
  
"Morgan? Please calm down," Alyce said softly to her, "tell me, what's going on" Morgan didn't even look at her worried friend she just pulled out a few books on Spirits, Hauntings and banishments, all Morgan did to respond was bitterly muttered "No time" and walked out the door, Alyce looked shocked, worried and very concerned in one look, "I'm sorry about that Alyce, we'll explain everything later, we'll bring the books back, I have a feeling she's not going to want to keep them." He told Alyce and ran back out to the car where Morgan was waiting for him. As soon as he was in the car she drove off back to their house.  
  
Morgan didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, her pregnancy symptoms were coming back, and because of all the mixed emotions they were having, she was not feeling to good, and by the looks of things, Hunter was draining too.  
  
By the time they got home they were both so tired and drained, so drained that Hunter was very vulnerable for Cal taking over again. They got into the house, slammed the books down on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch; Alwyn and Skye came in from the kitchen, "what's going on?" Skye asked the pair, "Hunter's becoming Cal," Morgan told her directly, not as fiercely as she would have said it earlier, but now her strength couldn't manage it, Alwyn was confused and she wasn't the only one Skye looked at them questionly, and Morgan knew she had to tell them everything.  
  
After they'd told them everything, Skye picked up a book to start finding out how Cal be doing this, because he shouldn't be able to, he wasn't powerful enough. "So if that's the story, why are you two so drained, I mean Cal wouldn't be doing it, would he?" Alwyn asked them, Skye looked at Alwyn and she knew what was wrong so she filled them in so Hunter and Morgan wouldn't have to "They're being drained because of their emotions again, they need to sort them out and face them all, instead of repressing them and going on to another one, and I'm guessing, Morgan's anger, just put the icing on the cake for them, their illness and emotions are linked so it made sense that Morgan's rage drained Hunter also." Alwyn got up and headed to the kitchen "Where are you going? I need your help to find an answer so we can fight Cal." Skye told her firmly. "I'm going to make a stronger remedy for them, your right we do need help, and with Hunter and Morgan looking like death, they're in no position, what if we need Morgan's strength to defeat him, and she's like this. Its not going to work, besides if Hunter is like this, isn't it going to be easier for Cal to take control again" Skye thought for a moment, she did have a very good point "Okay, Alwyn you go do that, but make it a strong as you can, we need them in this."  
  
Skye picked up the book and read again, "Skye, you don't need a remedy for us, why don't you just kill me, everyone will be safe then," "No Hunter, we're going to find another way, besides I've just thought, if you die you're soul will be gone and Cal can just sweep in and use you body and." Skye looked up and realised it wasn't Hunter she was talking to. "You" She spat, "Yes, me, dear half cousin" "Get out, get out of my cousin." "But I am your cousin too." "No, you maybe by blood, but if you want to do something as evil as your trying to do, just for Morgan who hates you in the first place. Besides, you're not welcome in my family." Cal looked to the side and saw Morgan asleep on the couch, "Don't worry my love, our time is soon, it is inevitable" he said sweetly to the sleeping Morgan and then his spirit had appeared to leave because Hunter was now straining to catch his breath. Skye rushed to his side its okay, you're okay," she said softly, she looked up and saw Alwyn entering the room with two steaming mugs with their healing remedy in it, "Alwyn's coming now come on Hunter," Skye took one of the mugs from Alwyn's hand and carefully put it to Hunters lips and helped him to knock it all back, when he had drank it, he still wasn't back up to strength it gradually came to him. Skye was still looking at him to make sure it had worked and that he was okay, he appeared to be okay, so she took the other mug from Alwyn and she gently woke Morgan, and helped her to drink the contents like she had done with Hunter.  
  
Skye had decided not to tell Morgan what happened, and it seemed that Hunter didn't know what happened either, they were going through enough, but she would tell them when it had blown over. She returned to her armchair and picked up a book and began to read, about 5 minutes later Morgan and Hunter had begun to read, ~The remedy must have sunk in~ Skye thought, there were no books left so Alwyn decide to look on the internet, she went upstairs and routed through her suitcases and came back down with a small but very expensive Laptop, she sat on the floor and worked on her laptop from the coffee table. Everyone was silent in the room, they needed to find an answer, Cal needed to be destroyed. 


	13. Finding an Answer

A/N I've finished night child! It's amazing, well in this chapter they find out how to banish cal! Wahoo for them, I thought they would be able too ;) P.S Charmed fans I added one or two quotes in this chapter, I couldn't resist! :D!  
  
Chapter 12: Finding an answer  
  
About half an hour they'd started reading, they we're all getting extremely bored, "has anybody, found anything yet?" Alwyn asked, "Cause all I keep getting info on is just random sites where people think their house's are haunted, blah, blah, blah!" Morgan cracked a smile, and then continued reading, then she turned the page, "Guys I think I found something," She called, Hunter and Skye dropped their books and Alwyn looked up from her screen, Morgan began to read allowed,  
  
"It is not unknown that spirits with unfinished business, try to come back. Ways they often do this are blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada - ah ha! They would start to take control over a person linked with their unfinished business, and eventually they will be able to push the soul and spirit of the person they're controlling and inhabit the body they took." Morgan looked up from her book, "that's what we're dealing with isn't it?" Hunter nodded in agreement with a very upset look on his face, which was unusual because he was very good at bottling his emotions, ~that might be why he was effected to our little problem~ Morgan thought, "does it say anything else, like how he's doing this or how we can stop it?" Skye asked Morgan shrugged and looked back onto the page, "It has a bit more," she continued to read, "Only spirits who possessed a strong gift, weather they were witch or psychic in their life can return, but others who weren't powerful enough or were human, if they were determined enough, would make a deal with death, who would take their soul and then the now soulless spirit, will force a spirit linked to their unfinished business out of their bodies so they can inhabit it." Morgan couldn't continue, "That's why he was behaving so out of character and crazy, he has no soul, he was so determined to take me back, he gave up his soul, and is trying to steal Hunters body." Morgan couldn't take anymore and she burst into tears, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "No," Skye said, "Cry as much as you need, it will help you, confront your emotions, it would help if Hunter did also," she said turning to Hunter, "Now is not a time to conceal your emotions, you've got too many building up inside of you, because all these high emotion related things you are experiencing at the minute, there's barely enough time to deal with them all, that's why you're both so drained" Hunter rolled his eyes "I know, you've told me I don't know how many time, I can't I've got to stay strong for my family so we can defeat Cal, when we do, I can then concentrate on getting out emotions back on track, and start a normal life again." It was Morgan's turn to roll her eyes, "Hunter, what is normal? Its been so long, I forgot what its like to live a safe normal life," she complained, nobody knew what to say, she was part right there, it had been a long time since they could say their life was perfectly normal. "Does it say anything else in the book? Maybe how to banish him perhaps?" Skye asked, but Morgan couldn't bring herself to look at the book any longer, Hunter just held her ~she needs all the comfort and support I can give her at the minute~ Hunter silently said to himself Skye took the open book from Morgan's lap and continued to read for her.  
  
After about ten minutes Skye's eyes lit up "Bingo!" she cried standing up! Morgan lifted her head from Hunters chest and they all looked at her expectantly, "Have you found a way to rid him?" Hunter asked, "Yes, but its going to hurt I'm afraid Hunter. And I also want you to leave the house." "What?" Hunter asked surprised, "Just go, if Cal is using you to listen in our conversations, which I doubt at the minute, Morgan would sense something off," Morgan nodded in agreement "then he'll know our plan and will try to put a stop to it," Morgan took Hunters hand "Please go," she said, "its for the best, for our daughters sake" she told him softy, Hunter kissed her forehead "Okay, I'm going. Car keys?" He asked Morgan, she just looked at him blankly, "You know shiny things that go jingle, jingle" Alwyn gave a short snigger, Morgan gave him funny look and smiled "I know what they are, but I haven't seen them, we were weak when we last got out the car, I can't remember where I put them, try my coat pocket, if not they'll be in the house somewhere" Alwyn started to smile, "You know, coat pocket, coffee table, what's the difference" she said beginning to laugh, Morgan looked down and felt stupid, "Here you go" Morgan threw the keys to Hunter and he caught them "good catch." Hunter winked and then left, after the 3 remaining girls hear the door shut and the car start and drive off, they found it safe to start talking again.  
  
"So what do we do?" Morgan asked Skye, "Well, it'll banish Cal, and for good, it even destroys his spirit, his entire essence, but" "That's a bad "but" isn't it?" Morgan asked, "Will it kill Hunter?" she asked rubbing her temples, "Not exactly, but he will by the looks of this spell it will send him into a coma for a good month or two," Morgan put her hand over her mouth, "A coma, but I'll need him!" Skye shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry," she sympathised "I know you need him right now, but there is no other way to do this, we'll stay with you as long as you need us and as long as it takes for everything to go right," "But the wedding is in two months!" Morgan cried, "I know, but your just going to postpone it, do you want to live a life how Moira told you it will go?" Morgan knew her future cousin - in - law was right, this had to be done, despite the costs, at least it didn't kill him. Morgan sadly nodded her head "Okay, what must we do?" 


	14. Practical Magick

A/N I'm guessing there will be maybe 4 or 5 chapters still to come, I don't know if that will include an epilogue, It probably will, thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys my fic and many, many thanks to everyone who reviews  
  
Chapter 13: Practical Magick  
  
When Hunter got back, the three girls in his life that he loved the most we're putting on their coats, "Oh good you're back" smiled Alwyn "Key's please!" she asked him holding out her hand, Hunter dropped them into her small palm, "Thank you!" she said making her way out to the car, "Err, can I ask where you're going?" Hunter asked Skye and Morgan, "Yes you can, but we're not going to tell you" Skye smiled "Come along Morgan," Morgan looked at her fiancée "I love you, you know that right?" Morgan told him "Don't be stupid, Morgan, of course, we love each other, what's brought this on?" he asked her with a questioning look. She didn't give him a reply instead she kissed his lips and turned and walked out of the door leaving Hunter to stare off after her, until she closed the door behind her.  
  
As soon as Morgan slid into the driving seat of the car and pulled the seat belt over her, she drove off, "You took your time, Morgan" Alwyn said sarcastically, Skye shot her a look to say "back off, she's upset at the minute" and Alwyn just sat back in the back seat and stared out the window, Morgan sent Skye a witch message *thanks Skye, I just don't know how to deal lately* *its okay, I'm here for you, Hunter, and Moira* she sent back.  
  
Not long after they had reached the small occult store, which Morgan had raided the night before, Morgan didn't find it hard to believe that it was now nearly 7 in the morning, they, had been researching all night, and had even asked Hunter to take a drive at 5 am so they could devise a plan. They we're all exhausted. They door was still locked, Alyce didn't open until 8pm, but they didn't wait long, they heard shuffling around and then Alyce fiddling around with the lock, and opened the door, she gave Morgan a funny look, also expecting an explanation for lasts night "Burglary" session "I thought you'd be back," Alyce told her, "I'm sorry Alyce, I know you mad, but there is a decent explanation" Alyce opened the door to allow them to cross the thresh hold, "I'm not mad at you Morgan, its just you were a bit mean to me, and I spent a lot of time re-arranging all the books you threw on the floor." "I'm really, really sorry Alyce" Morgan repeated, "I think we should just tell her what's happening" Skye told Morgan. "I've brought your books back" Morgan told her friend with a small smile, Alyce smiled back and took them from Morgan's hands and put them in the right place back on the shelf. Alyce went behind the counter and put up a sign on the door reading, "Closed all day" and led them upstairs.  
  
The four women sat around Alyce's dining table with mugs of camomile tea, while Morgan tried to explain what was happening, and ever so often she would break down in tears and Skye would have to keep filling her in. Morgan couldn't even tell her or anybody else what came over her when she was filled with rage, Skye had told her that it was her emotions wanting to come out, and her anger, which is the strongest of her emotions, along with her love for Hunter, was coming out, and quite strongly.  
  
When Alyce had heard and understood the whole story, she looked up at them, "So what's the plan then?" Alyce asked them, "Well the book we read said that the only way to rid Cal's spirit is to banish him, which will destroy his entire essence." Alyce knew she was holding back, she knew herself he had to be banished, but how was the question, Alyce then took notice of Morgan's face, ~ah~ she thought ~its not good, Morgan doesn't look like she wants to hear it again~ but Alyce pressed on at Skye, they had come for her help, she need to know what they needed it for. "I know he has to be banished Skye, that's not what I am asking, how is it to be done?" she asked shooting Morgan a sympathetic look. *Will this mean Hunter has too die?* Alyce messaged to Skye so Morgan couldn't hear, just in case he did and it will upset her. *Not at all, thank the goddess* Skye messaged back.  
  
"Okay," Skye continued "we need to wait until Cal's essence makes a "special" appearance again, and when he does, we need to bind him within Hunter so he cannot escape nor push out Hunter's essence, which will cause a lot of pain to Hunter, but to make it worse we have to do the spell while he is in Hunter that will destroy him, and because of all the pressure going on within Hunter's Body, it could be enough to knock him into a coma. "Oh goddess!" cried Alyce, "that's very risky, let me see how the spell is written," Skye handed Alyce a piece of paper where she had copied the spell onto, "Skye, this could not only knock him into a coma, but this could kill him, it's a very powerful spell!" Morgan gave Skye a shocked expression, "How could you have not told me this Skye?" she asked, desperately trying to keep the tears back but it was no use, her voice was beginning to crack, "Hunter could die and you didn't tell me," "Morgan I swear on his life I didn't know!" "By the sounds of it, you don't care that's its his life you're swearing on!" she screamed at her before bursting into tears and then she ran downstairs, Skye got up to follow her "No dear" Alyce told her, "I'll go, try and calm her down"  
  
Alyce found Morgan sat in her car with her head down and tears running down her face, she sensed Alyce coming and looked at her, Alyce slid into the car beside Morgan, and comforted her, "We're screwed, aren't we. We have 2 choices, 1. Banish Cal and kill hunter or 2. Don't banish Cal and he'll kill Hunter! I can't let either happen Alyce I just can't!" Morgan burst into tears again, "I know you've gone through a lot Morgan, but that spell could be re-written, isn't Hunter's father Daniel an expert spell writer? Where is he at the minute?" "He's still travelling, spreading the spell to destroy the dark wave around the world, I think he's in France at the minute" Morgan said through sobs "Well we'll do it then, if we all pitch in Morgan this spell could work without harming a hair on his head, so we'll try." Morgan dried her tears and shook herself free of Alyce's hold and slid out of the car, followed by Alyce, "We've got a spell to write," Morgan told her firmly and walked back into the shop. 


	15. The Idea

A/N how's it going? Review and tell me what you think so far!  
  
Chapter 14: The Idea  
  
Morgan, Skye, Alyce and Alwyn, were desperately trying to re -write the spell to give a huge effect but without it killing Hunter.  
  
Morgan was still feeling depressed; she needed to save Hunter and herself, without killing him. But then she had a thought, maybe they we're looking at this the wrong way, "Skye!" she cried standing on her feet, "make that spell as strong as you can, don't worry about the effect on Hunter, leave that to me!" Skye looked her in bewilderment "Are you mad?" she shouted at her "We've already established that the original spell just might kill Hunter, what's a spell even stronger going to do!" Morgan was a bit annoyed by that, she was in hysterics when she learnt Hunter may die, she's not exactly going to tell her to do this now if she didn't have a good reason to. "Skye, I wouldn't ever tell you to do something that might kill Hunter would I?" "Well no but" "No "but's", I think I know how to do it without even making him deal with much pain at all!" Morgan then turned to Alwyn and threw her, her car key, Alwyn nodded and walked downstairs. Alyce and Skye knew Morgan had something up her sleeve and just messaged Alwyn to go and get or do something.  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Alyce asked Morgan. Morgan just smiled at them, "Okay, what if we didn't destroy Cal inside Hunter" Morgan told them "Well then how can we destroy him?" Skye asked her "We can't destroy him unless he's inhabiting Hunter!" "Well," Morgan began "I say that you Skye, are wrong" "Well then, Miss Queen of Bloody England, how are you going to destroy him?" "Just wait," she said.  
  
They waited for about 10 minutes and when Alwyn returned she handed Morgan back her car keys and a small brown box with tiny holes on it. Alwyn smiled at both Skye and Alyce and took a seat around the table, "We've been looking at this all wrong, Morgan said, "Instead of doing what it had said in the book, we should, wait till he shows again - like before, and trap him - yet again like before but instead of destroying him inside hunter, we transfer his energy." Skye and Alyce were still obviously confused by the looks on their faces "Transfer?" Alyce asked "Yes," Morgan replied, "We'll write a spell and transfer his essence from Hunter to Oscar here" she told them as she pulled out a small white rat from the little brown box. Skye shook her head "It won't work," she said, Alyce disagreed, "I think its bloody brilliant Morgan!" "How can she transfer the essence? The book said that the spirit could only inhabit a body that it was linked with the unfinished business!" Skye argued, "Yes, it did Skye, Cal himself cannot transfer into the body of someone or in Oscars case something that is unrelated to his unfinished business, but that doesn't mean that we can't. We'll write a spell to trap him inside "Oscar, and then we use the banishing spell, and make it as strong as we possibly can!" Skye thought for a moment "I'm sorry I doubted you Morgan but this could actually work!" she cried. "But, to make it successful we may need a back up potion" Skye added. "Okay!" Morgan cried she knew that it would work it had to! "Lets get to it!"  
  
They had finished writing the improved spell and the new spell that they had made from scratch about an hour later from Morgan's brainstorm, they began to work on the potion which only took about 10 minutes to make, they poured it into a small vile and shook it up.  
  
When they had finished preparing for the "battle" they all filed into Morgan's car, back to her house, to keep an eye on Hunter to keep an eye on him, waiting for Cal to show.  
  
When they arrived back at the house it was nearly 10 am, "Hunter?" Morgan shouted through the house "Hunter? Are you home?" she got no reply, which worried her - a lot, also because she couldn't sense him. She looked in every room in the house, and was shocked when she saw what was going on in the Circle room, Morgan screamed, which soon drew the attention of Alwyn, Skye and Alyce. "Oh goddess!" Alyce cried. 


	16. Attacked

A/N I do apologise for leaving yaz all on a cliffhanger there, I just couldn't resist, hehehe, sorry I'm evil! Okay lets see what's the matter with Hunter ;)!  
  
Chapter 15: Attacked  
  
Morgan couldn't cope with what was happening, she was frozen to the spot, she couldn't move, "Morgan, Morgan! Come one its now or never!" Skye shouted at her, Morgan just didn't respond - couldn't respond. She was just stood their blankly watching what was happening to her fiancée.  
  
Hunter was writhing on the floor in pain, his face was a near purple colour and he was drenched in sweat, Cal must have figured out they were out to stop him; he was trying to push out Hunters essence.  
  
"Come on Morgan, look at Hunter! Help us" Skye was nearly hysterical at her now, Alwyn began to draw a circle in salt around Hunter, "Skye, we have to start without her, if we don't it'll be too late," Alyce told Skye. They began to chant the spell they wrote to trap Cal within Hunter, they knew it worked, Hunter wasn't in as much pain because Cal could no longer attempt to push him out, "We need Morgan for the transferring spell" Skye cried, they all turned to look at Morgan whose face was red with rage and she was beginning to glow a bright white, Alyce, Alwyn and Skye looked at her in shock, they knew she was extremely powerful, but they didn't expect this at all.  
  
Alyce made the other two stand back out of the way. Morgan began to rise, she was floating, at least 2 feet in the air and she started chanting her power spell in Gaelic. Everybody saw Cal's spirit slowly rise out of Hunter, she made Cal face her, "Any regrets?" she simply asked him "Yes," Cal said "that bastards not dead yet and you've stopped me, I could've been with you," he then changed the subject "look how your powers have grown, I am in awe, My love" "Your love?" Morgan said tilting her head, "How can I be your love if your dead?" she asked him, "Don't worry love," Cal smirked, "You really should be in awe" Morgan lowered her voice  
  
The white glow around Morgan became a deep red, as if it changed with her emotions, "What's happening?" a quite frightened Alwyn asked Skye "It appears that the strength of her powers combined with her emotions are fuelling and flaring up her powers, and look how she's reacting to it, she must really be pissed, it just shows what love can do to you," Skye said, but she was quite unsure herself, Morgan was beginning to scare them all.  
  
Morgan looked at Cal's spirit, "Well be together soon, my love." He told her matter-of-factly "I don't think so" Morgan said, Cal laughed, "What are you going to do? Kill me, I think we've already established that!" he started laughing even more "I will make it seem that you never even exist, trust me, when you know what I'm going to do to you, you'll wish you died 1000 deaths" Cal's smile was soon gone "Was that a threat, Morgan?" "You bet your ass it was," Morgan, told him, she was way past all her fear now, and all she was feeling now was pure rage.  
  
"Why is she waiting? Why doesn't she just destroy his soul now?" Alwyn asked, not to anyone in specific but to anybody who could answer her question. Alyce understood, "She's confronting all her built up emotions over Cal, the love she used to feel for him, the betrayal feeling, the hurt, the anger, she's releasing it all now, she's got to get it all out of her system before she does anything, and believe you me, its going to be a big finish, just wait!"  
  
"Morgan, Darling, Its me you love, its me you want, I brought you into this world, I opened your eyes, I showed you your magickal potential." Cal was running out of ideas he needed Morgan to release the spell upon him so he can finish what he started, he was desperate to get her on his side, "you brought me into a world of darkness, I do have you to thank for me realising I was a witch, but now I don't need you, you're nothing to me, I want you dead, no actually I don't" Morgan told him, a smile crept on Cal's face then, he thought she was beginning to cave, "I don't want you dead, I've already done that" She smiled evilly at him, "I want you gone for ever, I want your soul, your spirit destroyed, for eternity" Cal's smile faded - or not, he thought. 


	17. Too Far

A/N - I wonder what's going to push her over the edge, I wonder? LOL! Please review, and tell me what you think because I don't know weather I want to write another fic or not.  
  
Chapter 16: Too Far  
  
The feelings in the room were extremely tense, so much rage was coming off Morgan in waves, and it was almost unbearable.  
  
To Skye, Alyce and Alwyn, it had seemed like hours that they have been watching Cal and Morgan. It also seemed that Cal was picking his words very carefully, he needed to sway her so she would release him from her spell, Morgan on the other hand was being careful, she was past it, she wanted him to push her over the edge, she wanted to give him a full impact, and her emotions were the only way to do this, without them, she wasn't sure if she would destroy him for good.  
  
Morgan was so sure that she owned this fight, her powers were getting stronger, and she was waiting for the perfect time to destroy him.  
  
"So Morgan, do you still receive those visions when you dream?" Cal asked conversationally "Is that how you knew about my plan?" "Partly" Morgan said bitterly, Cal nodded thoughtfully. "And the other part was?" "Well if you'd like to know my future daughter came to warn me? I'm pregnant, Cal didn't you know that? And its Hunters" ~this should do it~ Morgan thought, Cal's transparent face looked like he'd just been slapped, "Hunter, that fool of a human being, that poor excuse for a witch, I don't know what you see in him, he doesn't deserve you Morgan, you belong with me." Morgan's glowing aura turned gold, she lifted back her neck, and spread her arms wide, and she started chanting in Gaelic again.  
  
"He's done it!" Alyce said, "He's gone too far, he brought Hunter into it, and her feelings for him and her rage for Cal just exploded together," "Good!" Alwyn spat "I want to see the bastard die!" "She knew that our spell wouldn't work as soon as she saw Hunter didn't she?" Skye started to say as if she was trying to figure it out meanwhile "She saw what Cal was doing to him and she knew it wouldn't work, that's why she was frozen, then it must of come to her, the only way to destroy him was to overcome her emotions for him" Alyce nodded in agreement "I'm just hoping Hunters okay," Alyce said who was keeping a watchful eye on him who was crumpled up on the floor in between Morgan and Cal, he was out stone cold.  
  
A huge overpowering blast of witch fire emerged from Morgan's Chest and collided with Cal, which knocked him against Morgan and Hunter's supply shelf, which was surprising as he was a ghost, "Morgan, Love?" Cal pleaded just before his essence blew up in a huge shocking explosion of bright light.  
  
As soon as he was destroyed, Morgan fell to the ground. Skye, Alyce and Alwyn ran to Morgan and Hunter who were both unconscious, they couldn't wake them, after all, Hunter had an evil spirit forcing his essence out of his own body and Morgan gathered up so much force and energy to use on destroying Cal, it had completely drained her. Alyce used a "Light as a feather" spell on them so it would be easy for the three women to carry them up into their bed.  
  
Morgan awoke in bed the nest morning, feeling weak and heavy, she was aching all over. The events of the night before ran through her head, and she felt very proud of herself, she had finally overcome those deep, scarred feelings that Cal caused her long ago. Even though her physical sate was a wreak, and she was drained of most of the energy she had, inside she was singing, dancing and jumping for joy. She somehow managed to turn on her side to face Hunter, who was still out. "We did it," Morgan croaked happily, "We're free," She rested her head on Hunters chest and fell asleep again, with a smile on her face. 


	18. The Wedding

A/N *sniffles* I just love happy endings! Don't you? Okay people here are the last few chapters! Yay! Finally nearly finished! This is going to be a HUGE chapter! LOL! I cried when I wrote this chapter.  
  
Chapter 17: Wedding  
  
Hunter awoke 2 weeks later; he was very disorientated from what happened, he didn't actually know what happened so Morgan had to fill him in everything. When she had told him, he was stunned and couldn't believe what she did. As was everyone else.  
  
One month later.  
  
"Hurry up Morgan! The car is waiting!" Bree called to Morgan who was upstairs, in her old bedroom of her parent's house. Morgan looked around her old room, she had a lot of memories here, a few tears ran down her face, "You don't want your make up to run down your pretty face now do you, darling?" Morgan looked towards the doorway and saw her father, Sean Rowlands, standing there. Morgan smiled at him, "Are you ready?" he asked softly "The car's here" Morgan nodded and walked towards her father, who linked his arm around hers and walked her down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god! Morgan you look gorgeous!" Bree cried, "So do you," Morgan complimented her best friend, she looked at her sister Mary K, Alisa Soto and Alwyn Niall also standing in the hall ready to go. They all agreed that Morgan looked beautiful and they all filed outside into the white stretch limo that Bree had bought for Morgan's transportation, who only looked shocked when she saw it "Hey, you deserve it." Bree told her.  
  
"Calm down man!" Robbie told Hunter who was practically shaking with nerves, "I can't believe it, Hunter Niall the one who never shows his emotions is shaking with nerves," Robbie laughed, "Well, I've learnt from mistakes," Hunter said remembering the events that occurred just over a month ago, "Well, your just lucky I didn't get you drunk and put you on a ship to Mexico last night!" Robbie reasoned which only gained a look from Hunter "Hey I was tempted!" Robbie put his hands in the air to defend himself.  
  
The wedding was going to take place outdoors, it was a beautiful hot day and the place was set out beautifully, Hunter hired a good white Wiccan high priestess to perform the ceremony.  
  
All the guests had taken their seats ready for Morgan to arrive, Robbie was stood beside Hunter as they both faced the alter, just waiting for Morgan to arrive, "She's late, what if she'd got cold feet and runaway?" Hunter whispered to Robbie, imagining all the worst possible scenarios. "She hasn't, don't worry, you know women, she's probably still putting her make - up on"  
  
The limo came to a halt as it reached the venue where the wedding was being held, "Oh goddess!" Morgan fretted, "What if he didn't show? What if Robbie shipped him off to Mexico or something?" Morgan said imagining all the worst possibilities and judging from what she knew off Robbie. "Morgan, this is going to be the most important day of your life, today you and Hunter are getting married, you both love each other and I don't know a single couple who care about each other as much as you and Hunter do," Bree told her "Now you get your gorgeous ass out of this car and get yourself a husband!" She shouted at her. Mary K laughed at her, "Morgan, you've been told, now get to it!" They all slid out of the car.  
  
Morgan stood on the red carpet, which was their aisle, and she linked her father's arm, sure enough Hunter was there stood at the front next to Robbie, Morgan felt a smile crawl across her face. Suddenly music was played, and Morgan started to walk down the aisle with her father on her left. Bree and Alwyn was right behind, followed by Mary K and Alisa, Hunter turn around to face Morgan and smiled, *You look beautiful* he messaged her, *as are you* she messaged back. When Morgan reached the front of the aisle and was beside Hunter, her father took a seat beside her mother and everyone sat down, all except Hunter and Morgan, there were seats reserved at the front for Robbie and the bridesmaids.  
  
"Can we now proceed with the vows?" the Priestess asked towards the end of the hand fasting, "Hunter?" she asked  
  
"Morgan, as soon as I saw you, I just knew that you were the one for me, you are my soul mate, my mùirn beatha dàn, my one true love, I want to fall asleep every night with you at my side and awake every morning and look into your eyes. Morgan I will love you forever and always, I will love you, cherish you, and support you for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Morgan?" the Priestess turned and asked Morgan,  
  
"Hunter, I love you with all my heart, for all my life, I was looking for my best friend, my soul mate, my prince. I am so lucky that I have found you, we're meant to be, Hunter, we are as one. My soul is your soul, my heart is your heart, my life is your life, Hunter I take you into myself, I want to share every minute of my life with you. I love you so, so much"  
  
Morgan started to cry, and Hunter pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket and wiped her eyes.  
  
The Priestess blessed a gold piece of rope, she joined Hunter and Morgan's hands together and loosely wound the rope around their hands, "In the name of the Goddess, I proclaim you Mr and Mrs Hunter Niall, husband and wife." The Priestess announced, Morgan and Hunter joined the lips for a tender loving kiss, all the guests clapped and cheered.  
  
As the newly married couple walked back down the aisle together, with heaps of confetti thrown over them, they met up with a familiar face "Congratulations son!" Daniel Niall patted Hunters back, "Da! I thought you were going to be in Belgium?" Hunter smiled "I lied" he said, "I wanted to surprise you for you special day." "Hunter laughed "well go on in and introduce yourself to Morgan's family!" Hunter said pointing to the door of the hall where they were holding the post-wedding party, "They're beginning to think that you were just a myth!" They all laughed, "Okay then, catch up with you later son!" he said as he walked inside. Leaving Morgan and Hunter alone outside. "I love you Mr Niall" Morgan told him, "And I love you, Mrs Niall" Hunter replied. They smiled at each other and then they joined their lips again for a long passionate kiss. 


	19. Delivery

A/N yet again, I couldn't resist adding a charmed quote in here, it was just too funny not too! LOL!  
  
Chapter 18: Delivery  
  
Seven months later  
  
"Morning, Love" Hunter woke Morgan with a kiss on the cheek. Morgan was getting big; she was nearly nine months pregnant, she awoke with a groan, Hunter couldn't help but crack a smile, "Its not funny, if she doesn't come out of me soon, I'm going to go in there and yank her out myself," she complained as she unsuccessfully tried to pull the duvet off her and get out of bed. Hunter was already out and dressed and had brought Morgan a cup of tea which he put down on the bed side table so he could help Morgan sit up, "I don't think that'll be necessary," Hunter laughed "You're nearly due anyway," he added, "Urgh, another 2 weeks, I'm serious Hunter, I can't go on anymore, as if the constant nausea and torturous breast pains wasn't enough, she decided to interfere with my magick" she continued complaining.  
  
About 3 months into her pregnancy, Moira had been tapping into her powers, for example, one day when they were in a circle; Morgan drew up too much energy, and ended up sending everyone flying against the walls, or the time when she was trying to scry for Hunters dad once, to see where he was, all she got to see was Disney's "Finding Nemo", she was looking into that flame for and hour and a half watching that film, she couldn't stop it, to which Hunter, Skye and Alwyn found highly amusing.  
  
When Morgan eventually managed to get downstairs with a lot of Help from Hunter, she was greeted by Skye and Alwyn (who were now living with them) and Bree and Robbie who had come to see her. "Hey, sweetie" Bree said hugging her, with great difficulty, "Is it just me or are you putting on a lot of weight?" Robbie joked, Morgan playfully slapped him around the face "Quiet you" she said with a false smile "So what's going on with you two?" Morgan asked the pair of them, who was trying to sit herself down on the couch, but Hunter came and helped her. "Oh nothing much, getting married, you know the usual" Bree said casually but with a huge smile on her face, "What?" Morgan said looking at them, Bree held out her left hand and showed her a gorgeous, gold diamond ring, "Oh congratulations Bree!" Morgan cried "And Robbie! When did this happen?" she asked them, "Last night," Bree said smiling at her new fiancée. Hunter shook Robbie hand, they had both become very close, like best friends, "Well done chap," Hunter said.  
  
They were all talking about the wedding engagements, when Morgan said "Bree, Robbie, I really hate to steal your thunder about your engagement, but I think the baby's coming," Morgan told "Oh goddess, Morgan" Hunter said bending down to her, "Okay, Hunter, hospital - now!" she shouted at him. Bree and Hunter help her of the couch, and carried her to the car, they put Morgan in the back seat and Bree sat with her, helping her breathe, and Hunter got in the front seat, "Robbie, you take our car with Skye and Alwyn," Bree told him and Hunter sped of to the hospital, followed by Robbie, Skye and Alwyn in the other car.  
  
"Ouch that sounds painful!" Robbie said, he, Skye and Alwyn were sat outside the delivery room while Hunter and Bree were in there with her, "What you two doing?" he said looking at the both of them who were muttering some kind of spell, when they had finished, Morgan's cries weren't as loud or in as much pain, "We sent her some strength, and relieved some of her pain" Alwyn said "I mean come on, she's been in their 5 hours already, she must be in agony." Bree walked out of the room "My hand's broken!" she exaggerated as she was looking at her hand, which was bright red. "How is she doing?" Skye asked "A lot better now you helped her out a bit, she's asked me to thank you, she's got no concentration to send you a witch message," she told Skye and Alwyn, "Robbie, will you come with me to the cafeteria? I need a latte or something," "sure," he said taking her hand as they walked of in the corridor, they we're still in Skye and Alwyn's hearing range when Bree turned to Robbie as they we're stepping into the elevator, and asked "Just for future reference, I don't want to give birth, can we adopt instead?" To that Alwyn laughed and Skye cracked a smile.  
  
"Come on Morgan" the mid-wife told her, "You've been going nearly 7 hours now, lets push harder and get it over with, we can't see the head yet" "I'm sorry I can't, can't I have a break?" "Okay, just give yourself a little breather, I have a feeling this is going to be an all nighter," the mid- wife reasoned. She left the room for a bit to give her a break, "Do you want me to go get you some ice chips?" Hunter asked "No, don't leave me, please, I want you here." "Okay, Love" Hunter pulled up a chair and sat down, and took Morgan's hand, "I meant what I said, every single word of it." Morgan looked confused "You know, our wedding vows. I meant everything I said, I love you so much Morgan." Morgan smiled "I know you do, I love you too," "I'm here for you and Moira forever and always." Hunter said, planting a kiss on her hand, which sent a shocking amount of strength into her body, which Hunter did without meaning too, "Get the nurse, Hunter, she's coming" Hunter stood up and rang the alarm bell, The mid-wife and two other nurses came rushing in, "What's happening?" she asked "She's coming" Morgan got out in between panting.  
  
Robbie, Bree, Skye and Alwyn were really bored; they had been sitting in the waiting room a very long time now "Oh come on!" Skye said, without meaning it to sound as mean as it came out "How long have we been in here now?" She asked Robbie who seemed to have been the only person with a watch on, "8 hours 47 minutes and 32 seconds" he replied. Bree looked at them disgusted, "Our friend is having a baby in there!" if your bored go for a walk or something" she shouted at Skye and the she walked into the delivery room.  
  
"Bree!" Morgan cried when she saw her friend, reaching out to take her hand "Not this time, Morgan its still broken from the last time you held it" she laughed, and then she looked at Hunter who was grimacing in pain, trying not to show Morgan, "But then again," she started "I think I got it easy," she laughed again, Morgan then realised why she was laughing, she saw Hunter hand turn bright red, "Oh, honey I'm sorry!" she let go of his hand, "Come on, Morgan concentrate on your pushing and breathing" the mid-wife said, "I think I can, yes here comes the head, just 2 or 3 more big pushes!" Bree walked out into the waiting room, "Okay, you guys, its happening now, Morgan needs your help" Skye and Alwyn nodded and bent their heads down and concentrated, then Robbie took Skye's hand and tried passing some of his strength to them, Robbie wasn't a blood witch but he did attend circles and celebrate Wicca as his religion. They all stopped when they heard a baby cry. "Here he is, you have a beautiful strong baby boy!" the mid-wife cried, "A boy!" Morgan cried, "Hunter! Why is Moira a boy?" Hunter too was confused, "I'm guessing we changed the future more than we thought!" he laughed.  
  
The mid-wife passed the baby to Morgan, "I don't care," Morgan began to cry "I would like to have had a girl but he's perfect" she said, Hunter smiled, "Now its not a girl we have the issue of naming him" Morgan thought for a while, I don't know, you can pick, whatever you decide will be perfect" "Really?" Hunter asked Morgan nodded "How about, George?" "Morgan looked at him and then at her son, "George? Hunter I don't think so" she saw Hunter's hurt face, so she tried to make up an excuse "I just don't think he looks like a George," Morgan told him "Okay, How about, Connor?" "Morgan looked at the small child in her arms, "Connor, he looks like a Connor, what does it mean?" Hunter smiled "Its Gaelic, it means Highly desired, very much wanted" Morgan then too smiled, "Its perfect," They both went silent just looking at their son for a while. "Will you get the others?" Morgan asked Hunter "sure" he said, and he walked out into the waiting room.  
  
"What does she look like? How is my little Moira?" Bree asked in a baby- talk voice, Hunter laughed, "What?" Bree asked, "I think we've kind of changed the future in a big way!" Hunter told them, "Why? What's wrong?" Skye said, Hunter could feel she was getting worried "Oh its nothing serious, its just, we didn't have a Moira" Hunter said and got 5 confused looks, "We had a Connor" 


	20. Epilogue

A/N this will be the last chapter it is also an epilogue. Weather I make another story is up 2 you guy's coz I don't know if I should please r + r and I will continue to write stories. The beginning of the epilogue is written in Morgan's perspective in her BOS represented in #  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two years later  
  
#It's all perfect! We're so happy, Bree and Robbie got married last year and are expecting twins, Mary K has recently gotten engaged and has moved in with her fiancée Chris Daniels, I think she met him in college or something, and Mom and Dad are happy about it because he's from a rich, highly respectful family, who'd have thought it. Alwyn has started dating Matt Adler and has moved in with him, from our Kithic coven, which surprised us all and Skye, well lets just say she's a player, she has gotten a job and an apartment, so Hunter, Connor and I could live together as a proper family.  
  
As for Hunter, and I things couldn't be better, our son is nearly two years old and we all have so much fun, Hunter and Connor are inseparable, they have a very close father-son bond, if Hunter goes out, Connor won't stop crying unto he comes back, its so sweet.  
  
We've had no trouble or danger clouding our lives since, well you know. And we're very happy and glad about it; finally we can live normal lives and keep Connor safe#  
  
Morgan was sat on the kitchen table talking to Bree, who was 6 months pregnant with twins, she was showing quite a lot, "Morgan, I can't believe I'm pregnant" Morgan looked down at her feet "I can remember the day I was in hospital when you were having Connor, I told Robbie I wanted to adopt because I didn't want to go through childbirth" Morgan and Bree laughed, "Tell me straight Morgan, does it hurt, as bad as it looked?" Bree asked, hoping the answer was a no "Well," Morgan began but was cut off "Oh dear God!" Bree cried. Morgan laughed "Don't worry, once its over, you have yourself a beautiful baby, but in your case, two beautiful baby's" Bree smiled,  
  
Connor came running into the kitchen "Mommy, mommy!" he shouted Morgan got off her chair and crouched down to catch her little boy, Hunter came into the kitchen making growling noises, Bree laughed at him, Connor screamed a little and clutched to his Mother, he knew his father was only playing, so he let go of his mother and growled back at Hunter and chased him into the living room.  
  
"Morgan, Connor is getting so big, He looks just like you." "You think?" Morgan asked, "Totally, he has your eyes, your nose, and your hair colour, but he has Hunters mouth and ears I think." Morgan smiled, "Hunters great with him," she said, "Yeah, they do seem to be really close," "Close" Morgan Laughed, "they're inseparable," "Its just you want that with him too right?" Bree had it spot on, "Yeah, I don't mind though, but maybe I will have a little girl in the future who will bond like that with me" Bree smiled, "Morgan, you're only 21! Believe me, you've accomplished a lot for a girl of you age, you've found your soul mate and you had a son" "And you and Robbie," Morgan nodded at Bree "I love Robbie, but he's no Hunter." "What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked, "Its just me and Robbie are great together, and I love him, it just I don't think he's my soul mate, like you and Hunter are, Oh look at the time" Bree said looking at the clock on Morgan's kitchen wall "I best be going now" "Do you want a lift?" Morgan offered "No thanks, I'll walk, its only two blocks," Bree declined, "Okay I'll see you later" "Bye Bree".  
  
"Morgan, could you get some juice for Connor he's banged his knee?" Hunter said carrying, Connor under one arm as he walked into the kitchen, also at the same time he was trying to calm Connor down who was crying. Morgan made him up some apple juice and handed it to Hunter, "Thanks, love" Hunter said and kissed Morgan on the cheek, "Right, lets get you to bed, its nearly 7pm way past your bed time, young man" Hunter told Connor as he carried him to his bedroom, which was previously Skye and Alwyn's room, and stayed with him till he fell asleep.  
  
Hunter came back downstairs about 10 minutes after he took Connor upstairs. "Did he go straight to sleep?" Morgan asked while she was tidying away a few of Connor's toys. "Yeah, he's a good lad" "Well course, you're a brilliant father to him, you're both so close, and I was thinking maybe we'll have a Moira for me bond with" Morgan gave Hunter a cheeky smile, "Oh really? He smiled, "and what make you think that" he pulled Morgan close up to himself, "Because I think I might be pregnant," she told him, "Oh Goddess Morgan, that's great news" he kissed Morgan tenderly on the cheek and then their lips met. When they pulled back Morgan Looked down, "It's only been a few days since I thought I might be, you know," she said, "I might not even be pregnant" "Well, we can fix that can't we?" Hunter smiled 


End file.
